


day four ; gift.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: He simply has to remind himself, Ruby’s voice echoing in his head;Heisenough. And as long as he can continue to make her happy, that’s truly all that matters.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	day four ; gift.

**Author's Note:**

> some modern au rusim for the soul! i ended up going a _little_ overboard with this one, just bc i love them sooooo much omg

Aasim checks the time on his phone for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. 8:57 PM. One minute since the last time he checked, three minutes until the exact time he and Ruby had agreed to meet up. A fun-packed evening at the local fair lays ahead of them, and as Aasim anxiously waits outside the front gates, he’s met with the according sounds of thrilled screams and the wafting smells of fried food.

He wishes he had a car. Then, he could pick Ruby up himself, eliminating the need for them to arrive anywhere separately. And, perhaps most importantly, he could drive her home and kiss her goodnight at the front door, like all the romance films seem to like glorifying.

It isn’t the first time he’s questioned his ability to be a good boyfriend, and he’s sure it won’t be the last. While something like not owning a car may appear trivial in the grand scheme of things, when joined along with all his other self doubts and worries, it can often feel monumental.

He simply has to remind himself, Ruby’s voice echoing in his head; _ He _ is _enough. _ And as long as he can continue to make her happy, that’s truly all that matters.

His thought process is interrupted by a familiar sound, that same voice calling through the dimly lit parking lot.

“Aasim!”

Turning his head, a warm smile instantly spreads across his face. As always, the sight of her face alone is all it takes to melt away his insecurities.

“Hey,” he calls back, walking to meet her halfway. Routinely, he leans down to grant her a lingering kiss as they reach each other.

“Sorry m’late,” she murmurs as they pull away, her cheeks rosier than usual. Aasim loves how she always blushes so easily.

“You’re right on time, actually,” he corrects, showing her the screen of his phone where it reads: 8:59 PM.

“Been keepin’ track, huh?” she grins, a knowing look on her face.

Aasim shrugs, his own smile growing somewhat bashful. “_No…_”

Ruby chuckles, before slipping her hand into his, their fingers intertwining. “Don’t worry, hon. I think it’s real cute that you can’t ever wait t’see me.”

“Well, I definitely can’t argue there,” he agrees easily, giving her hand a gentle tug. “C’mon. I already paid for both our admission tickets.”

Before they begin walking, Ruby leans up on her toes to press a loving kiss to his cheek. “Aw, you didn’t hafta do that…”

“Win me a stuffed animal to make up for it?” Aasim smiles, _ mostly _ teasingly.

Ruby laughs. “Deal.”

Apparently, either Ruby took that playful agreement strictly to heart, or she’s simply _ that _ good of a shot. Aasim can’t say he’s surprised, watching with awe as she nails the bulls eye every single time with the little plastic dart gun in her hands.

The teddy bear they’re handed as a prize is _ hilariously _oversized.

“Damn…” Aasim breathes as he accepts it from her. He can barely fit his arms around it, nearly knocking his glasses clean off his face as he tries to situate it. “What’s the need of even making it _ this _ enormous?”

Ruby giggles as she takes in the sight of the monstrous bear clutched in her boyfriend’s arms. Reaching out, she straightens out the bright red bow wrapped around its neck, and then, fixes Aasim’s glasses for him.

“Wouldn’t be a proper fair if everythin’ wasn’t over the top.”

Aasim snorts. “No kidding.”

“C’mon,” she giggles again, looping her arm around Aasim’s. “The Ferris wheel’s right around the corner.”

Raising his brow, Aasim has to prompt a rather valid question, “And, uh_…_ How exactly are we supposed to take this thing on there with us?”

While Ruby pauses in thought, Aasim looks around. As if right on cue, he spots a dejected child off to their right, empty-handed as she sorrowfully walks away with her father from the very same game they’d just played.

It sparks an idea.

“Hold on a sec,” he tells Ruby, before approaching the little girl.

He swears he’s never seen a child so delighted before, her father exceedingly grateful as he hands them the gigantic teddy bear. When he turns back around, Ruby’s eyes are positively sparkling.

“Not that I didn’t appreciate it or anything, but-”

She cuts him off. “You are the downright, most sweetest guy in the entire world, y’know that?”

He smiles, as humble as ever. “Well… Now we can enjoy the Ferris wheel, at least.”

And that’s right where they head together next. While Aasim isn’t the biggest fan of heights, nor has that much faith in the rickety hunk of metal that repeatedly gets taken apart and re-assembled every year, it’s true that he’d do just about anything for Ruby.

Plus, he can’t deny; the fair is a beautiful sight from this high up. Not to mention, the way Ruby curls into his side as they reach the top truly makes it all worthwhile, her hair tickling underneath his chin as he holds her close.

Though, there’s one thing in particular on his mind. Tucked away into his back pocket lays a special something, an unprompted gift he’s saved his money up for. A token of appreciation, so to speak, just to show how much she means to him. As if he doesn’t tell her as much every single day.

He clears his throat after a moment of pleasant silence. “I, uh- I’ve got something for you.”

Ruby looks up, though stays nestled against him. “Huh? Y’do?”

Shifting in order to retrieve the item in question, he holds it out for her. It’s wrapped in pearly white tissue paper, tied up with some twine to keep it safe and secure. She takes it, and immediately regards him with wide eyes.

“_Aasim…_”

“It’s nothing _ that _ special, just_…_ I wanted to get you something nice. Just because.”

Again- As humble as ever.

She unwraps the little present slowly, carefully peeling back each layer of thin paper. Her eyes widen impossibly further when she lays eyes on what’s inside.

A sleek, gold necklace. It shines spectacularly underneath the bright, flashing lights of the Ferris wheel, illuminating the attached charm of a simple star and crescent moon as she holds it in her palm. Again, she looks at him with a newly stunned expression.

“It… it’s _ beautiful…_” she breathes, emotion heavy in her voice. Aasim can’t resist pressing a delicate kiss to her temple as his arm curls a little more snugly around her shoulders.

She’ll go on to thank him about a hundred times over the remaining course of the evening. Of course, he’ll indulge in the many kisses that goes along with her gratitude, as well as the grand, passionate hug he’d received immediately after they’d gotten off the ride.

“See?” she’d whispered against his chest, clinging to him tightly. “_The sweetest guy ever._”

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
